fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Armads
Armads (アルマーズ Arumāzu) the Thunder Axe (天雷の斧, Tenrai no Ono lit. Axe of Heavenly Thunder) is one of eight Legendary Weapons of Elibe, and is the most formidable Axe in the Elibe Series of Fire Emblem. Forged during the Scouring for the purpose of slaying Manaketes, Armads was first wielded by Durban the Berserker, an individual who later founded the Western Isles. Background Armads was forged during the Scouring, and was wielded by Durban. Armads was later sealed in a cave located on the Western Isles following the conclusion of the Scouring. During the events of The Blazing Blade, the seal imposed on the cave is broken by Bramimond, granting Hector passage into its depths to retrieve Armads. After being subjected to a gruelling trial, Hector succeeds in earning the right to claim the axe. As he attempts to do so, the spirit of Durban emerges, warning him that in doing so, he will not die "peacefully, but in battle". Brashly asserting that he is willing to go to any lengths for Eliwood's sake, Hector assumes ownership of Armads and wields it to end Nergal's influence on Elibe. Twenty years later, as depicted in The Binding Blade, Durban's warning proves to be true, as Hector, now the leader of the Lycian League, is ultimately killed by wounds inflicted by King Zephiel when he ambushes the Lycian army at Araphen in Chapter 3. At the time, however, Armads is not in Hector's possession, it having been returned to the Western Isles some two decades previously. Subsequent to this tragedy, Roy's army can recover it from its resting place in the isles in Chapter 12x. Any unit with an S-level proficiency in axes can wield the Armads in this game, although it is never specified if any of the wielders will follow after Hector's example and die violently. The Armads returns in Awakening, where it noticeably assumes a skeletal appearance, with what appears to be an eye in its "head" and the structure of a hand clutching a red orb at its base. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' * - Preference = Hector ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Armads = Axe |16 |1 |400 | |If unit's HP ≥ 80% and foe initiates combat, unit makes a guaranteed follow-up attack. |evolve = Beserk Armads |cost = 400, 375, 150 }} |-|Beserk Armads = Axe |16 |1 |400 | |Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count-1). At start of turn, if unit's HP ≤ 75% and unit's attack triggers Special, grants Special cooldown count-1, and deals +10 damage when Special triggers. }} |-|Thunder Armads = Axe |16 |1 |400 | |Grants Def+3. If the number of allies within 2 spaces (excluding unit) > the number of foes within 2 spaces (excluding target), foe cannot make a follow-up attack. }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Event |Ch. 12x - End of chapter. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |Athos |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |- |SpotPass Bonus Item |Available for download from the following dates onwards: 30 August 2012 JP 7 February 2013 NA 1 August 2013 EU |} Etymology The name "Armads" comes from Almace, the legendary sword of Archbishop Turpin, one of Charlemagne's Twelve Peers. Durban is also an alteration of the name Turpin, making the pairing of Durban and Armads fit in nicely with the legend. Trivia *Armads is displayed behind Durandal on the title screen in ''The Blazing Blade. *When equipped by Hector, Armads displays unique attack and critical attack animations which seem to reflect on its unusual size and weight; a unique song, called Blessing of the Eight Generals, also plays. *If Hector has not yet been promoted when he equips Armads (which can only be done in Eliwood's mode), he is not given an alternate attacking animation. *In Awakening, Armads' appearance is akin to a scythe. **On another note, Armads is also the only one of the Eight Legendary Weapons of Elibe to make an appearance in Awakening. *In Heroes, Armads has reverted back to its appearance from The Blazing Blade instead of retaining its skeletal design from Awakening, ''likely due to it being possessed by Hector in his era. *Armads is the first "ultimate" axe in the series to be available for use by the player. Gallery File:Armads art work.jpg|Official artwork of Armads from ''The Blazing Blade. File:LogoArmads.gif|Armads, as it appears in the logo for The Blazing Blade. File:Hector Great Lord with Armads.gif|Animation of Hector attacking with Armads from The Blazing Blade. File:Armads (FE13).png|Hector wielding Armads in Awakening. File:FEH Armads.png|In-game sprite of Armads in Heroes. Category:S-Rank Weapons Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons